naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Oak White Werewolf - TVD
Applying to be a Vampire Diaries wolf? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application:''' ''Link to this page.' This pack has had a long lasting rivalry withDaeva - TVD Daeva vampires , almost becoming near extinct - at one time seen only as a myth to current daeva vampires. Because of this, their natural prey are vampires of any sort, though they hunt humans and animals as well. Commonalities '''Remember, for ALL werewolf species, V gives a werewolf an extra boost of power, making the werewolf that much harder to kill and a solid challenge for vampires. When a wolf form is on V, their eyes are red.' Also for all werewolf species, wolfsbane is a weakness but it has varying affects for different species. Human Form Powers In human form, they are sometimes known to be aggressive. When enraged, their eyes turn yellow. Many of the following abilities need to be learned and honed as the werewolf becomes more experienced. *'Enhanced Strength' (stronger than a human but weaker than a daeva vampire). They can become even stronger if angered enough. *'Superspeed. '''Not as fast as a vampire, but much faster than a human. *'Heightened Senses.' They have an extremely sensitive sense of smell, they can sense body heat, heart rate, emotions, and other human subtleties not picked up by normal senses. They can recognize different supernatural species, especially vampires, just by their smell and can hear from long distances. *'Lie Detection.' Through their heightened senses, they can tell if someone is lying or not *'Super Agility.' In human form they can jump large heights and do some impressive acrobatics, mid air. *'Accelerated Healing.' They heal as fast as a daeva vampire. Deep cuts, gashes, etc...can heal in seconds. Wolf Form Powers In wolf form, they resemble a very large timberwolf. As the wolf gets older and obtains more experience, they'll have a small level of control though not much (for instance, werewolf Jules targeted vampire Damon before transforming and was able to track him down as a wolf). For the most part, however, these weres are not in control during their wolf form but once in human form, they have vague memories of what they did. *'Superstrength.' *'Superspeed.' *'Super Agility. ' *'General Deadliness.' The ability to maul, rip apart, decapitate and devour a body, or many bodies in a short time. *'Bite.' Their bite is fatal to a daeva vampire. The bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain. The vampire will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. Weaknesses (human and wolf form) *'Extreme Physical Harm. Ripping the heart out, snapping their neck or decapitating them will kill. *Wolfsbane . This plant weakens weres if ingested or injected, like a poison. It burns the skin like acid if touched, and can kill if the were if enough is used. *'''Tranquilizers. *'Magic'. Werewolves are susceptible to magic. Becoming an Oak White Wolf This species is a pure species, though not the same as a pure Ashe were . It is actually the result of an ancient and powerful curse. Unlike other species, the werewolf gene can be passed down genetically. Anyone in the family line of a werewolf can obtain the "werewolf gene." If a relative has the gene, they are not yet werewolves - they simply carry the gene to become one and are often aggressive and angry in personality. The curse, however, will be triggered if the relative becomes responsible for the death of a human being. Then and only then will they become a true werewolf. Transforming The first transformation for a werewolf is extremely painful and slow - lasting almost five hours, almost like torture. Each transformation after that gradually becomes quicker and less painful. Category:Weres Category:Browse